


Christmas Present

by inaudible_d



Series: Fluffy Arashi Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba guessed Nino would want candies (and tried to prove it), while Nino himself actually wanted a long holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Arashi's Christmas message on Johnny's Family Club. Aiba was Arashi members' santa and he tried to guess what the members want for Christmas. He guessed Nino would want candies for Christmas while Nino actually wanted a long holiday. Yes, so this time it's Aimiya. <3

Nino sighed. His DS screen showed another "Game Over" page, marking another failed mission on the game. He leaned his back to the sofa in the green room before pushed the ‘Replay’ button. He was already deep in his game in no time, but his bad mood wasn’t seem to go away. He frowned as another “Game Over” page was shown. He cursed slowly under his breath, he was having the bad mood for half of the day with no apparent reason and losing the usually-so-easy game just worsened his mood.

“Open your mouth,” suddenly he heard Aiba’s voice from beside him when he just pushed the ‘Replay’ button for the eighth time that morning.

“Wha....” he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Aiba was shoving something to his mouth. He chew it slowly. It was chewy and sweet. It tasted like a gummy bear.

Right after he swallowed the candy, Aiba shoved another thing to his mouth and he opened his mouth again to accept it. The other thing was also sweet and chewy, but also soft and fluffy like a marshmallow. He could also taste chocolate in it.

After he finished with the second candy, he opened his mouth again as a sign to ask for more candy from Aiba. Aiba obeyed and quickly gave him another candy. This time it was a hard candy so he stopped chewing and sucked it happily.

Beside him, Aiba chuckled. If Nino would turn his head to see his best friend, he would also see a smug grin on Aiba’s face when he said, “see? I know you would love candies as Christmas present!”

 _So that was what this is all about._ Nino smiled when he heard that. Well, Aiba was probably right, Nino’s DS hadn’t showed the “Game Over” screen again for so long now, meaning that he had actually done a right thing.

It wasn’t until Nino had sucked the hard candy dry did he open his mouth to ask for another candy from Aiba. When he didn’t get any candy shoved to his mouth, Nino paused his game and turned his face aside.

Aiba was sleeping on the sofa beside him, actually was leaning on him the whole time without he even realized.

Nino smiled bitterly on seeing the visible dark circles under Aiba’s eyes for he knew how tired Aiba must have been with all the movie promotions and their already packed-up regular schedule. So he didn’t move his body, pressed the ‘Continue’ button on his DS’ screen, and continued playing.

_That’s exactly why I want a long holiday as a Christmas present this year, you baka._


End file.
